Just My Darkness: No Good, No Evil
by NytengaleSamurai
Summary: Kikiyo was supposed to be dead then how was she able to Join with Inuyasha's Crew. Kagome is changing, making new friends, powerful enough to demolish entire clans. Also, why is someone hunting down and tryig to destroy powerful demons?


A. Note: Ok My first in many attempts at a Inu story... i've actually posted this one after deleting the others. This just might be deleted as well!

* * *

Kagome stood at the banks of the river across from Kaede's village staring. In fact, she wasn't really staring more like thinking in her own little world. She had been gone nearly a month and Inuyasha never once came to get her. Kagome found it hard to believe that Inuyasha was angry at her for something and never was he this patient. What had gone on in her absence? The thought of Kikiyo had crossed her mind and Kagome's thoughts darkened. Inuyasha had grumbled something about Kikiyo being alive. Some part of Kagome knew that Inuyasha wanted Kikiyo alive to attempt to redeem himself from the mistakes Naraku had forced them to make. However, she also knew that this dog demon couldn't grasp the concept of Kikiyo's death.

Eighteen year old Kagome was slowly getting tired of this traveling back and forth to the Feudal Era. She had grown, grown enough to realize she was a back up plan if Inuyasha couldn't get Kikiyo her flesh and bone body back. Kagome had to admit some part of her was quite happy and quite grateful to Naraku for pitching the bitch into the river of Miasma. However, Kagome was careful not to let those thoughts form words! Kagome shifted her long black jeans and fixed her violet halter top. She had gone punk and laid off those air heads for friends for some time now. She'd picked a totally new group who were not only cool, but a straight forward bunch of troublemakers that they didn't even have time for drugs, drinking, cutting, but was all for the music.

Kagome pulled her black backpack tighter and trudged towards the bridge. Apparently Inuyasha and Shippo had caught her scent in the wind and came toward her. She smiled as she gathered the not so little kitsune in her arms.

"Hi, Inuyasha! How come you didn't come to get me?" Kagome grinned from ear to ear. However the hanyou snorted and turned away, eyes dark.

"There's no need, we're almost finish collecting the jewel shards so there is no rush anymore. We know for a fact that Naraku has the other half of the jewel not including the five or so scattered. " Inuyasha shuffled back into the hut as Sango and Miroku filed out from behind the straw curtain.

"Hey, Kagome! You look good. How was your trip back home?" Sango chimed, though it seemed rather distant.

"It was relaxing. Hey, what's up with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Miroku eye's darkened. He sighed slightly and gestured for Kagome to follow him.

"Sango do you wish to come along or should I go alone?"

"You do as you wish." Sango went back into the hut casting a anxious glance backwards. Shippo followed behind.

"Miroku, what's going on? If there is anyone who isn't going to lie to me, it's you."

Miroku sighed again and began to walk back across the bridge. "Kagome, do you remember when Naraku was reborn and he annihilated Kikiyo? Do you remember how pissy Inuyasha got because Sesshoumaru didn't even raise a hand to save her knowing it wouldn't take much effort?"

"Yes…?"

"Well it seems the formerly dead priestess had quite the bit of fortitude left and refused to die the way she did."

"You mean Kikiyo's alive, and is back there…in the hut." Kagome's eyes glazed over. It wasn't that she hated Kikiyo, it was just that Kikiyo always got the majority of Inuyasha's attention. Kagome had to swallow her pride now as she waited for Miroku to continue.

"We found her in a very poor village, skin slowly healing from the damage of the miasma. However when we made the rounds again a week later… She seemed pretty much fully recovered to the point that Inuyasha decided to allow her to accompany us. I know not how long this will keep up but I'll be honest. Something just isn't right. That priestess should have remained dead."

"Thank you Miroku, I appreciate it. Though… I am a bit perturbed by the fact that Inuyasha didn't want to tell me himself." Kagome bowed to her friend and the two trudged back. Miroku held the straw curtain as Kagome went through. She held in the urge to expel her breath as she realized that Kikiyo was wearing the same colors and she. A black kimono with a violet obi; Kagome made a mental thought to change clothing as soon as possible. However, although it seemed like the same Kikiyo, there was something rather dark about her demeanor. Kagome, bowed out of courtesy more on Inuyasha's part, who was watching her every reaction, than that of respect of Kikiyo.

"I am…comforted to see that you are safe Kikiyo." Kagome said with her usual cheerful voice. One of her new friends had taught her the art of pretending that everything was great without showing her true emotion. This was the Kagome that Kikiyo knew, but deep down it was a changed Kagome that had her own seed to plant.

"I am glad to see that you are back from your abode in the future. Do you not shift time when you comeback here?"

"I wouldn't know. Probably, I'm doing something right, because none of you are in the future." Kagome lied. All of them were in the future except for her two human companions and Kikiyo. Naraku would be resurrected; he would have a daughter, correction a natural born daughter not the spawn of Kagura or Kanna. Sesshoumaru would become a doctor and to some twist of fate, become Naraku's daughter's mate…of cross that would only be so if the two demons ignored their differences. Inuyasha wouldn't know his other self because Sesshoumaru had done well to send him over seas. Naraku's daughter, Krishna, had also accepted Kagome as a good friend, despite the fact she had helped destroy her father. However, if Kagome decided to take anyone of them to the future… their future selves would disappear for that moment. She smiled wryly over the cup of tea, as thought of these things. Kikiyo didn't have to know these things. Kagome's smile grew wider.

"I hear you'd be joining our group..? What makes you so interested in the jewel shard after such a long, long…long, long time...?" Kagome asked as though interested.

"Well I was the original protector of this jewel. As you can see you have the majority of my spiritual powers, so it would be in all our best interests to work together." A distinct glint came across the priestess' eyes. It was not sinister but scheming. Just like Kagome thought… something just wasn't right.


End file.
